


Character Backstory

by avariciousChaos



Series: Incidental Injuries and Occasional Consequences [3]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I swear i didn't hurt Eric, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avariciousChaos/pseuds/avariciousChaos
Summary: It's time for Eric to become a part of the family.





	1. Chapter 1

Eric awoke. It wasn’t violent like it is when he wakes up from nightmares, and it’s not sudden like it is when his dad or alarm startled him awake. It’s like blinking. One moment darkness and noise the next, silence and… more darkness. He had opened his eyes to a room or cell of some sort. He tried to think about how he got here and came up with nothing. He did a quick once over of his body. His prosthetics were still (mostly) in place. Clothes: check; glasses: double-check; phone: nope; father: surprisingly (thankfully) also no. He slowly stood on weak and shaky prosthetics. Once upright, he heard cursing and the door opened. 

“LET GO OF ME YOU SONS OF BITCHES,” it was his father because of course, it was. 

Derek was shoved hard into the cell with his son. Derek stumbles and turned to yell more obscenities but the door slammed shut in his face. He huffed and the dim, barely-there lights flicked on and Derek turned to face his youngest and now only son. Eric didn’t cower but he seemed to try and make himself smaller, to curl in on himself and become invisible to the angry gaze of his father. In the past, that angry gaze only meant trouble for him. And it seemed to mean trouble now. Eric tried so hard to stay quiet and small but he couldn’t quite suppress a flinch and whimper when his father spoke again. “You,” his father snarled advancing on his son, “what the fuck did you! What have you gotten us into now, you no good piece of-” He was cut off by the door opening again before he could finish berating his son. Two men stood in the doorway, both of them wearing suits. One of them was wearing glasses. The one without glasses spoke up first.

“Mr. Derek Derekson” he asked in an oddly buzzing monotone. 

“Yes,” Derek answered tresely. His fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides and Eric knew his father was itching to hit someone. 

“You’ll be coming with me. Don’t worry, my companion will remain here with your son.” Derek looked taken aback by this obviously unexpected statement. Derek shake his head both in rejection and to clear his head. 

“I’m not going anywhere. What the hell is all this? Who the fuck do you think you are!?” Derek’s voice gets louder and louder as he speaks until he’s yelling causing Eric to press further into the corner and cover his ears. The men both sighed, the one with glasses turned to the other one gesturing to Derek.

“Are you sure you don’t want Wilford to handle this one,” he asks, mostly ignoring Derek, “he’d probably have a _ great _ time…”

“Oh, of course, he would,” the other man said, “but no. I’ll be handling the elder Mr. Derekson.”

“Oh, you’ll be handling me alright…” Derek growled. The man without glasses sighed again and snapped his fingers. Eric watched in shock as his father dropped like lead to the floor. The man without glasses walked over and grabbed Derek by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the room. 

“He’s all yours now Bim. Have fun,” the man says on his way out.

“Yeah thanks, Dark.” The door closes and Eric is alone with this stranger. 

“W-w-w-w-w…” he swallowed hard, “what’s happening?” Eric’s voice is soft and he can barely hear himself over his own racing heart. It only gets worse as the man walks closer to him. Eric squeezes his eyes shut he stops in front of him. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you if you don’t give me a reason to.” Eric peaks his eyes open and nods, not able to actually get any words out. “My name is Bim. I’m here to make sure you understand what’s going to happen from here on out. Okay, Eric?” Again Eric simply nods. The man, Bim (strange name), smiles. He stands and holds a hand out to Eric. “Com on there’s no way the floor is comfortable. Let’s get you in a chair.” Eric took his hand and let himself be pulled up onto his prosthetics. 

“T-there’s no chairs in here,” Eric pointed out hesitantly. He got another smile but no real response. Bim snapped his fingers and two chairs appeared in a puff of smoke. Eric warily sat in the closest chair once Bim sat down. “So what… is this place?”

“Hm, that’s a good question. I suppose that this building doubles as an office and a House. It’s also a living being in a way. So just you know, apologize if you spill something and be sure to clean up after yourself.” Eric paused at this and then quickly decided not to ask.

“So… what happens to me,” he asked softly.

“Well,” he starts, “if we do this the easy way, you start the process of becoming one of us. It’ll be as painless as you make it.” Bim shrugs, his posture relaxed again. Despite the ominous statement, Eric felt himself relaxing slightly as well until an even more alarming question popped into his head. 

“What about my dad…,” he asked barely above a whisper, “I mean- is he-?”

“Mr. Derekson will be just fine as long as he cooperates. But you don’t have to worry about him right now.” Bim leveled him with a heavy stare. Eric swallowed hard. He pulled out his little yellow towel and started to twist it in his hands. 

“W-when do I need to answer? I’d like to think about it.”

“Of course, Eric. Take your time,” Bim stood, “I’ll be back later with something to eat.”

When he left it felt like the room got darker. Eric wasn’t sure how long he waited there. Hours maybe? Definitely not a whole day. Long enough to think about what he was offered. 

By the time Bim returned with a steaming plate of …something or other, Eric had more or less decided what for absolutely sure what he wanted to do. 

“I-I,” he took a breath, “I think I’d like to join you.”

Bim smiles wide. “Alright then,” he handed Eric the plate, “eat up Eric.” 

Eric picked up the fork and skewered a piece of meat (was it meat?) and he took a bite. 

The next thing Eric remembered was waking up in some kind of clinic. And he was fine with that. Mostly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Eric wasn’t sure what he was expecting but he was sure it wasn’t this. When the doctor came in after he woke up (for the second time, the first time he was exhausted and take a nap), he placed a hand on Eric’s forehead and scrunched his face up. 

“Eric Derekson correct,” he said in a clipped voice to which Eric nodded and the man pulled out a clipboard, “Alright well, we need to get you a new prescription for your glasses, your current one is severely out of date. We also need to get you better prosthetics, those aren’t fitted for you at all. And I need to look in to-” 

“Dr. Iplier.” a new voice cuts in. It takes Eric a moment to recognize it (that doctor talks _ fast _) and when he does Bim comes through the curtains surrounding the cot. “Give the poor kid a second to adjust,” Bim puts a hand on Eric’s shoulder, “How are you doing Eric?”

“I-I-I-” Bim squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and he took a breath, “I’m fine. I just- what’s going on?” 

“Ah! Well,” the doctor straightened up and cleared his throat, “I’m Dr.Iplier, the resident doctor and physician. Any injuries or illnesses of the bodily kind you bring to me.”

“W-what about not bodily,” Eric mumbled vaguely gesturing to his legs. The man’s eyes softened.

“Don’t worry about that Eric, Dark’s already agreed to cover any costs to get you legs you’re comfortable walking in.” Eric breathed a sigh of relief, it had really scared him to hear the words “new glasses” and new prosthetics”. That usually meant he was skipping a few meals. “For now,” the doctor continued, “I don’t feel comfortable letting you walk around in those. Would you be okay with using a wheelchair until we get you sorted out?” Eric freezes. He remembers the last time he used a wheelchair and it had ended with him back in the ER with a broken hand, broken glasses, and an irate father. He’s almost certain that he started shaking, his vision has narrowed down to a pinpoint. He sees a hand coming towards he flinched violently almost knocking himself back. He feels a hand on his back, steadying him and rubbing soothing circles on his back. A voice encouraging him to take deep breaths, slowly in and slowly out.

Slowly in and slowly out. 

Once he felt calmer he started to stutter out an apology only to get shushed by the two men on either side of him.

“You have nothing to apologize for Eric. It’s okay. Eric snuck a quick glance at bim and saw the barely contained rage in his eyes, not directed at him. No, at his father. Eric swallowed and nodded. 

“I-I’d be fine with a wheelchair i-i-if someone was with me,” he said softly not looking at either of them. 

“Of course, Eric,” the doctor said, “I’ll get you set up. Bim would be happy to help you around, right Bim?” the last part was said in a steely no-room-for-argument tone, and Bim simply nodded still rubbing small circles on Eric’s back which honestly felt really nice. The doctor nodded and left presumably to go get a wheelchair for Eric. He pulled his towel out of his pocket and twisted it between his fingers. It’s a soothing motion that’s such a habit by now that he’s not really aware that he’s doing it. The same pattern over and over. Mixed with the feeling of bim still slowly rubbing his back he felt calmer than he had in a very long time. 

He startled when the doctor came back in the room with a surprisingly nice looking wheelchair. He moved it next to the bed dusting the seat off like he was presenting it to Eric.

“Alright Eric,” he said, putting his hands on his hips, “I’ll come get you later when I have a better optical prescription for you. You can leave your legs on the bed here.”

Eric just nodded along slowly moving to take his legs off after putting his towel back in his pocket. Once they’re off he sighs, his stumps are red and sore which isn’t much different than usual. But the two men with him _ stare _. One in understanding and the other in fury. Eric tries not to acknowledge them as he scoots closer to the chair breaking both men out of their trances as they move to help him into the chair.

Things moved overwhelmingly fast after that. Bim showed him most of the house and he met more of the people he was going to be living with. And everyone seemed nice enough but Eric was still beyond nervous. He was exhausted by the time Bim showed him to his room, but as he lay in bed he felt more relaxed than he had in years. 

Yeah, Eric was going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more than I expected to write, and the ending is half-assed but this is not the last time you'll see sweet-bean Eric.


End file.
